fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to the Other Side
Journey to the Other Side is the fifth episode of Season 1 and fifth episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary The heroes encounter another team of heroes and are forced to team up with them to battle the villains. Transcript A tall, slender bald man in a lab coat walks to a steel door and knocks on it lightly. ::Mr. Cross: Come in. The man slowly turns the handle and walks into the cold and dimly lit office of Cross. As the man nervously tries to think, Cross stares at him, annoyed. ::Mr. Cross: What is it? ::Man: Oh! Ahem. I wanted to talk to you about that group we kidnapped. ::Mr. Cross: Jackson's friends? ::Man: Yes, sir. ::Mr. Cross: So, what do I need to know? ::Man: Well, it appears that we may have accidentally taken someone with no superpowers. ::Mr. Cross:.....Are you serious? ::Man: Completely. Mr. Cross sighs and scratches his head before looking back down at a stack of files and shrugging. ::Mr. Cross: Kill him. ::Man: Yes, sir. The man quietly leaves the room and shuts the door. Mr. Cross shakes his head. ::Mr. Cross: I'm surrounded by idiots. ---- A woman made entirely of ice is walking down a dark, narrow hallway. Suddenly, a fireball is hurled at her from behind, knocking her down. The wielder, Matt, steps out of the shadows. ::Matt: Sorry about that, lad- The woman angrily gets up and blasts a shard of ice at Matt, stabbing him in the side. ::Matt: YOW! The woman walks toward Matt, when the door busts open and she is pushed into the opposite door telekinetically, knocking her out. Ashlee, Danielle, Tommy, Donnie, and Kenji walk out from it. ::Matt: Why did I-ow-have to be-ow-the distraction? ::Tommy: Oh, you're fine. Man up. Danielle glares at Tommy, who shrugs. She runs up to Matt and yanks out the shard of ice. ::Matt: Tell me, doc, how bad is it? ::Danielle: It was a clean hit. You'll be fine. ::Donnie: That must have really hurt... ::Kenji: A battle wound is something to be proud of. ::Ashlee: Guys! Ashlee points to where they came in as they see a squadron of soldiers headed toward them. ::Tommy: The other door. Go. Danielle helps Matt up as the group run past the knocked out female soldier through the other door. ::Tommy: We really should have planned this raid out better. ::Ashlee: I dunno, it's kinda fun! Like an adventu- ::Matt: YOW! The others look forward to see Matt getting hit by a fireball, and then look forward to see Jess Pierce, with Jerry Sankovic slung over her back. ::Jess: Listen here, motherf- Danielle tosses Jess at the wall, knocking her out. ::Danielle: That complicates things. ---- They all begin to run forward when more soldiers approach them from the north, leaving them trapped. ::Tommy: Great. The team all get in a circle, ready to fight as hard as they can. Suddenly, the soldiers and the team slip as the ground becomes icy. The soldiers are knocked out but the team are simply left dazed. ::Matt: Not ice lady again! They all look to see that it is not the female soldier, but instead Skye Caballero. ::Skye: Oh! Hey! Some other people. You guys knocked out Jess? Danielle nods and cautiously puts her hands down from attack mode. ::Skye: Oh man. You poor people. One soldier gets up and heads for Skye, when a shuriken is thrown at his back, causing him to fall down in pain. The camera shows Blaze Zednik sitting there. ::Skye: Thanks, Blaze. ::Blaze: No problem! ::Matt: Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but who are you? Skye snaps her fingers and the ground melts. The team get up. ::Skye: Some weirdoes who got kidnapped. Like you. ::Ashlee: Hey, I've seen you on TV. Skye, right? Skye nervously nods as Ashlee's eyes go wide. ::Ashlee: You're Amy's best friend! ::Skye: You know her? ::Ashlee: Of course! I'm her biggest fan! Oh man, I have so many questions! ::Skye: Okay.... They then hear angry grunts as Jess slowly gets up. ::Jess: Stupid bi- Ashlee throws her into the wall, knocking her out again. ::Danielle: Let's get out of here. ---- The two teams are in the living room of the mansion. Jess is tied up and knocked out, Jerry is crashed on the couch, next to Skye and Blaze. Ashlee and Danielle are in the two chairs, while the others are pacing around. ::Ashlee: So to get this straight, you guys are basically watching over the other universe while Amy is away? ::Skye: Yeah. ::Blaze: Pretty much. ::Ashlee: That's awesome! Jerry slowly gets up and looks around, clearly confused. He rubs his head and gets up. ::Jerry: What happened? ::Blaze: We got kidnapped by those soldiers, taken to a creepy facility, put in stasis, woke up and escaped, and met these people from the other universe that have cool powers. ::Jerry: Huh. ::Ashlee: Nice to meet you! I'm Ashlee, she's Dani, that's Donnie, Tommy, Matt, and Ken. You are? ::Jerry: Jerry Sankovic. I don't have any powers. But my best friends do. And my girlfriend is really good at fighting. ::Ashlee: Who's your girlfriend? ::Jerry: Amy Jackson. The Special Ops all step back and grin while the other team look confused and a little afraid. Ashlee's eyes widen and she quickly rises out of her chair. ::Jerry: Uh....she alright? ::Tommy: Oh, she's fine. ::Kenji: Ashlee is the biggest fan of Ms. Jackson. ::Jerry:....Oh. Ashlee squees, causing Jerry to jump back, startled. She then jumps into the seat right next to him. ::Ashlee: What's it like??!!! She's so cool!! And so hot!!!! Jerry, looking stunned, quickly gazes around the room and sees the Special Ops clearly being entertained. ::Jerry: Yeah. Well, she's really great. And uh...nice. Jess gets up, eyebrows curved downward. She looks down and sees that she's tied up and her face gets red. ::Jess: Stop knocking me out you piece of sh- ::Blaze: Stop it Jess. We're in polite company. ::Jess: Fine. Assholes. Blaze and Skye sigh as Jess leans back and tries to wiggle out of the ropes. Danielle walks over to help her out. ---- Jess walks into the kitchen and helps herself to some orange juice. The others look at her, eyebrows raised. ::Jess: What the hell are you looking at? ::Blaze: That's not being polite. ::Jess: I'm not in a polite mood. We just got kidnapped, now we gotta go back through the portal, and I didn't even get to kick some ass. This day is shit. ::Tommy: You aren't a very nice person, are you? ::Jess: Lemme guess, you're the resident glum guy? ::Tommy: Yeah. Pretty much. ::Jess: I don't get all sad and full of self-pity. I get pissed. ::Kenji: It's like when I get upset. But all the time. ::Skye: Now you get how we feel.... They then hear an alert go off, and head to turn on the TV. ::Blaze: What was that? ::Donnie: That's where we get our orders from. ::Skye: Hey, that's pretty cool. We kind of just mess around until some bad guy comes to fight us. ::Kenji: In my experience, that strategy doesn't work well. Skye shrugs and they see a clearly annoyed Rizzo sitting at her desk. ::Rizzo: I wasn't aware you were entertaining guests. ::Ashlee: These were the people we found! They know Amy! ::Rizzo: Well, that's great. I assume they're in the dark about D'Angelo & Sons as well? ::Jess: All we know is that they're massive douchebags. ::Rizzo: I would agree. I wanted to inform you all that Cross' transport vehicle was destroyed. We found it, and the dead driver, the other day. Cross is gone. He was presumably rescued. ::Tommy: So we keep beating them up but they keep getting away. I'm tired of this already. It seems like every facility is just a dead end. Like we could go on forever. The Special Ops all nod and Rizzo sips her coffee, then rubbing at her head. ::Rizzo: I feel the same. We're clearly dealing with a gigantic corporation here. But they guarantee their own safety by mostly employing mercenaries who are in the dark. Whoever is behind this is clearly determined and a genius. ::Jess: An asshole genius. Suddenly, the TV begins to go in and out of static. Danielle gets up and fiddles with it. ::Danielle: What's up with this? ::Rizzo: The signal-st-give-t.... The TV then crashes, and they all look around as the door is busted down. Soldiers flood inside, and the groups get ready to fight as the soldiers get out their guns. Jess leaps toward them, enraged, as she is shot down quickly by a dart. ::Jess: You stupid fu- The others realize they'll just end up knocked out, so they surrender, hands-up. ---- Jerry and Tommy are sitting together in the armored truck, both hand-cuffed. ::Jerry: Hey, at least they didn't have to knock us out. ::Tommy: We're probably screwed. Cross wants superpowered people, and we're just average joes. ::Jerry: That's not a great attitude to have. ::Tommy: Sorry. Being on the streets all your life makes you negative. ::Jerry: Damn, that's gotta be a hard life. ::Tommy: Pretty much. The truck goes over a bump and they are knocked around. Tommy begins to speak, when he looks at the clearly annoyed driver, and decides against it. ::Tommy: Can I ask you something? It's kind of a weird question. ::Jerry: Eh. We're probably gonna die anyways. Go ahead. ::Tommy: You're happy with Amy, right? ::Jerry: Yeah. I mean, she's in danger a lot, which can be hard. But she's amazing. It's always just so nice to be around her. ::Tommy: How long have you wanted to be with her? ::Jerry: Ever since we were little, pretty much. When you know you like somebody, it's hard to just say it. But I'm glad I did. It was worth it. ::Tommy: Huh. The truck then swerves around in a circle, jolting Tommy and Jerry from their seatbelts. The truck then crashes into a ditch, knocking out the driver and Jerry. ::Tommy: Well that was quick. Tommy kicks down the door with a lot of force, and sees Jess and Kenji outside the door. ::Jess: Wanna rescue your friends and beat the shit outta those pricks? ::Tommy:....Sure. Kenji helps Tommy up and the three begin to walk away from the truck. ---- Jess is driving one of the armored vehicles, with Kenji next to her, and Tommy sitting in the back. ::Tommy: So Jess burned through her handcuffs, you knocked out the driver and threw him out? ::Kenji: Yes. ::Tommy: Nice. But why am I in the back? ::Jess: 'Cause I rescued you. Now shut up. Tommy reluctantly nods and the vehicle swerves quickly. ::Tommy: Wait. We forgot Jerry. ::Jess: FUCK! Kenji shakes his head as she turns around and drives back toward the wreckage. They drive over, to see another truck parked, and the soldiers investigating the wreckage. ::Soldier #1: I thought this guy had no powers, and he caused this? I'm a little scared, guys. ::Soldier #2: It'll be fine. Jess slowly backs up and motions toward Tommy, who slowly gets out the back of the truck and opens the other truck's back, seeing Danielle and Ashlee. Ashlee begins to squeal and Danielle covers her mouth. ::Soldier #1: You hear that? ::Soldier #2: It's just your head. Go load this loser up. The soldiers pick up Jerry and carry him to the back, seeing Tommy freeing Danielle and Ashlee. ::Soldier #1: Freeze! Danielle and Ashlee, free of their handcuffs, both push the soldiers with their telekinesis, knocking the entire squadron out. The group pick up Jerry and carry him back to the first truck. ::Ashlee: Thanks for that rescue! ::Tommy: I couldn't have made it without Jess. ::Jess: No time to be soppy. Let's get outta here. They all load up in the truck and drive away. ---- A montage shows the truck crashing into two more trucks and freeing Skye, Blaze, Matt, and Donnie, as well as Jerry waking up. All together, the full group follows the lead truck to a comparatively small facility. ::Kenji: This one is rather small. ::Jess: Maybe they're running out of funds. Serves them right. The group all slowly get out and follow the lead truck driver, who quickly dashes inside the facility. They run after him, and find the door is unlocked. ::Jess: They're begging for an ass kicking. ::Kenji: Something about this feels wrong. ::Donnie:....Yeah. Definitely not like normal. ::Matt: Calm down guys, it's probably fine. ::Skye: Someone has to go in and see. ::Blaze: Leave it to me. ::Jess: No way. ::Danielle: I volunteer. ::Ashlee: Me too! Tommy sighs and opens the door, heading inside, without consulting the others. Ashlee heads to follow along, but finds that the door has auto-locked behind him. ::Donnie:....Oh boy. It really was a trap. ::Ashlee: Huh. Tommy? Can you open it? From the other side, Tommy tugs on the door but finds he can't. He barely hears a few muffled statements from the other side of the door, so he shrugs and walks forward in the seemingly empty, dim-lit facility. ::Tommy: Alright, come out. Shrugging, he walks into the spotlight, as a soldier leaps out from the darkness and kicks Tommy in the chest, knocking him down. ::Tommy: That's all? Tommy gets up and counters with a strong punch to the soldier's face, knocking the soldier out. Tommy kicks the body to the side, when from the darkness, 10 more soldiers come out. ::Tommy: Oh. Tommy focuses his attention on one and quickly knocks him out by pounding his face, when he's kicked in the back by another, knocking him down. ::Tommy: Ow. Tommy gets up and heads for the one soldier who knocked him out, when he is punched in the side by another soldier, and knocked into the corner. ::Tommy: Come on...let me get...a hit in. Tommy can't stomach out anymore as the group mercilessly beats him. ---- Both groups stand outside the door, messing with it. ::Skye: Sorry guys. Not even ice can get this thing open. ::Jess: How did we fall for that dumb shit? Ashlee closes her eyes and focuses her powers on the door, trying to push it open. ::Blaze: That thing is completely shut. It's up to Tommy now. Not listening, Ashlee continues to focus, pushing as hard as she can. ::Danielle: Ash...it's not gonna work. Ashlee falls to the ground, sighing. ::Ashlee: I can't let him die! They all pace around, stuck at a dead end. ::Jess: Alright, I'm tired of these fucking soldiers fucking up my fucking day. This is the last fucking straw! Surrounded by fire, Jess punches the door, knocking it down. ::Ashlee: Wow! The teams charge in and find Tommy, nearly unconcious, being beaten bloody. The teams all run together and pull the soldiers out, knocking them out. '' ::'Tommy': T-thanks guy- ''Tommy falls unconcious as Ashlee runs over and helps him up, slinging him over her shoulder. ::Ashlee: We gotta get him back. They all turn around to find the leader of the troops alongside his squadron, armed with dart guns. ::Jess: Shi- They're all shot down, and fall unconcious. ::Leader: Alright, boys. Load them up in the lead vehicle and take them to Cross. The soldiers nod and begin to load up the two teams into a larger armored vehicle with room for them all. ---- The lead soldier sits in the front next to his driver and picks up the phone, laying his feet out and yawning. ::Leader: Sir, we trapped them. The plan worked. ::Mr. Cross: Excellent. I counted on them escaping, I counted on one trying to be a hero, and I counted on the others going to rescue the hero. They're good for their age, but predictable. Soon enough, we'll have them locked up in stasis. ::Leader: Indeed sir. ::Mr. Cross: I'm sure D'Angelo will reward you for this. You've done well. ::Leader': Simply due to your leadership, Cross. Excuse me, I must attend to some business. ::'Mr. Cross: Understood. I have a few faciltiies to manage myself. The leader hangs up and hears sirens. ::Leader: Why are there sirens? ::Driver: Uh..sir... The driver points to the front window as F.A.N.T vehicles pull in front of the military vehicle. ::Leader: Back up! The driver nervously backs up, but is stopped by a blockade of vehicles from behind. From the front vehicle, Rizzo comes out. ::Rizzo: Get out and put your hands up or I kill everyone here. ::Driver: Please surrender, sir. ::Leader: Fine. The leader reluctantly gets out of the car and puts his hands up, with the others following. ::Rizzo: Good choice. So you're the district facility manager? ::Leader: It depends. Will you kill me? ::Rizzo: Nah, I have no use for that. You get to come with me. Rizzo grins as the leader's smirk turns into a terrified blankness. The other agents unload the truck and take out the two teams. ---- Rizzo is sitting in her office happily, as Blaze, Skye, Jess, and Jerry stand across from her. ::Rizzo: You all getting kidnapped was the best thing that could've happened. ::Jess: I disagree! ::Jerry: Well, I was knocked out for most of it. ::Rizzo: Once the TV went out, I knew something was wrong. I sent out some agents to monitor the situation from a safe distance. We then followed the whole thing and sent out a large squadron when you all were stuck with the leader. ::Skye: Not sure how that was good... ::Rizzo: Well, we now have captured a leader. Not on the level of Cross, sure, but he's no low level mercenary either. He probably has useful information about the big facilities. ::Blaze: Glad our misfortune helped you. ::Rizzo: I apologize for anything you may have experienced. You'll all be given a cash reward and immediate transport through the portal. ::Jess: Goddamn money? ::Skye: Be greatful, Jess. Jess grumbles and leaves as the others wave. Rizzo smiles and motions them out. ---- Tommy wakes up inside the F.A.N.T infirmary, feeling sore and his vision blurred. ::Tommy: Damn, I really got beat up. He looks around to see Ashlee, Danielle, Kenji, Donnie, and Matt sitting around him. ::Matt: Jeez, Tommy. You are looking ugly! ::Tommy: Once I feel better, I'm gonna kick your ass. Matt smirks as Tommy uncomfortably moves around in the bed. ::Danielle: Rizzo and the agents rescued us and kidnapped the leader. She says we might have hit the jackpot. ::Kenji: You fought bravely. ::Donnie: It was really impressive, Tom. ::Tommy: Thanks. But it was stupid of me. I got you guys trapped. I should know better. ::Kenji: Even great fighters get clumsy. I would know. ::Tommy: Thanks, Ken. Danielle gestures to everyone but Ashlee, and they all leave quickly. ::Danielle: Get some rest, Tommy. Tommy gives a thumbs-up as Danielle smiles and closes the door. Ashlee sits in the chair next to Tommy. ::Ashlee: You really scared me when you were trapped in there! ::Tommy: Now you know how I feel. You're my best friend and you always get in danger. Like when a mercenary went to kill you. Or when you were stuck with Cross. ::Ashlee: I took care of things. Just like you did. But I can't help worrying. ::Tommy: Yeah. Ashlee scoots toward Tommy and squeezes his hand. He brushes his hand through his hair. ::Tommy: Ash, I gotta say something. ::Ashlee: Yeah? ::Tommy: You keep me happy even though most of my life has been a chain of bad things and loneliness. I really, really like you. Ashlee smiles widely and leans down, the two embracing in a tender kiss. From outside, the team happily watch. ::Matt: Finally. ::Danielle: You wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face, Matt.. Matt shrugs as Danielle pulls the team away and they walk down the hall. ---- Mr. Cross rubbing his head, is talking to D'Angelo over the phone. ::D'Angelo: So you lost them, got them back, lost them again, and lost a district manager? ::Mr. Cross:....Yes. Mr. Cross pulls out a bottle of whiskey from his desk and shakes his head. ::D'Angelo: I consider myself to be a forgiving employer, but this is just ridiculous. ::Mr. Cross: I apologize sir. I feel the same. ::D'Angelo: Well, that leaves us with one choice. Pull out Project Alpha. Cross drops the bottle on the floor, startled, breaking it. ::Mr. Cross: Alpha? Alpha is still in testing, sir. ::D'Angelo: They've left me with no choice. ::Mr. Cross: Ahem. Yes sir. Mr. Cross hangs up and sighs, calling someone else. Reception TBA Trivia TBA